Allen's Double Life
by Chi desu
Summary: Say, when you have a new student whose hair is as white as snow, whose face is marred with red tattoo, whose left arm is wrapped in bandage, what will you think of that person? Weirdo. Cool. Freak. Cute. And if I say his name is Allen Walker? Yullen


Allen's Double Life

Chi desu

Summary: Say, when you have a new student whose hair is as white as snow, whose face is marred with red tattoo, whose left arm is wrapped in bandage, what will you think of that person? Weirdo. Cool. Freak. Cute. And if I say his name is Allen Walker?

Author's Note: Another DGM fic. This time I am making a series. I'm not sure how many chapters though I'm betting it's more than 6 chapters.

Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own DGM! _::pouts::_

Warning: This is not you ordinary AU high school fic. VERY long chapter. Unbetaed.

_Prologue_

**August 19, 2005**

The pitter-patter of the rain falling on the ground went unnoticed to a young child who sobbed beside a newly built tomb.

"M-mana! Mana!" He cried, agony and pain evident in his voice. "Come back! Don't leave me!" And he sobbed more as he hugged the grave of his foster father. It felt cold to his skin. Mana was warmer than this hard cement, a voice echoed in his head. _Mana, come back…_

The child, lost in despair, didn't feel the presence of another person until said person tapped him on the shoulder. "Who are you?" he asked warily. "Are you a friend of Mana?"

The mysterious man only smiled; his smile, however, mystified the kid. "Yeah. Mana told me to take care of you."

"He's dead," the young boy said as a matter-of-factly. Tears began to slide down his cheeks again. Or maybe its the rain's doing this time. "I don't remember you ever talking to Mana. Who are you?"

The man sighed before stepping closer and kneeling in front of him. "Look kid, if you think I'm trying to kidnap you, then you're terribly mistaken." Then he grumbled under his breath, "why the fuck would I try kidnapping a random kid in a cemetery?"

Upon closer look the kid noted this man had red hair and his right face was hidden mysteriously by a white mask. The older man took something from his breast pocket. It was an old letter. "Here," he shoved the letter to him, standing up and lighting up his cigarette. "I got that letter two years ago."

Raindrops hit the aged paper. The kid didn't even try to read it. All he did was to stare at the very familiar writing at the end.

_Mana Walker._

P.S.

Don't tell him _how_ we met. Heaven forbids! It's embarrassing.

A small smile crept up his handsome face before he burst in a fit of sobs and giggles. The man shook his head, slightly amused at the kid. "Laugh or cry. Choose, damn it!"

"OK. Then I'm going with you." was his earnest answer.

"It's not even from the choices. But are you sure?" The boy nodded once. "Then you better be prepared because I'm sure as hell I won't pamper you."

"That's fine with me."

Chapter 1: To The God I hate

_4 years later_

"Oh I scream!" A fifteen-year-old boy sings in the microphone, his voice so powerful it rocks the whole stadium, while strumming his guitar. His other band mates are skillfully playing their instruments as they prepare for the chorus.

"To the god I hate,

Release me from this fate."

The crowd by now is either going wild, singing with him, or screaming their names on top of their lungs.

"Give me strength,

Release me from this chain."

The vocalist repeats the chorus with the same passion while the people below the stage continue cheering them on. This is after all the last concert for the season of the infamous band, The Exorcists.

The song finally ends and the members of the band say their good-byes to their loyal fans. "Please keep on supporting us, everyone! The Exorcists loves you all!" Daishi Jyuu, the vocalist and guitarist, announces with his charming smile even though he's panting a bit.

Lavi, the drummer, and Kanda, the bassist, wave along with Daishi to the crowd of screaming fans. The lights dim out and the three teens make their exit, careful not to trip on any wires.

The orange-haired drummer let out a long sigh while stretching his arms on the sofa in their large dressing room. "Thank God it's over!"

Daishi chuckles at that, lightly ruffling his messy brown hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. "You seem so happy," he notes offhandedly.

The older teen only smiles, perfectly aligned and pearly white teeth showing. His head turns to their cold bassist. "Hey Kanda, aren't you happy that the tour's over?"

The long-haired teen, probably the eldest if not the same age as Lavi, finishes his bottle of water before answering. "There's still school, Baka Usagi."

"Ehhhh?"

Their vocalist tries to hide his triumphant smirk but the ever sharp Yuu Kanda catches it. "Lucky bastard," he mutters.

Lavi then suddenly gloms the surprised Daishi. "Unfair! You should attend school too, Daishi. Not home school, of course. Better yet, go to our school."

Before Daishi can respond, the door opens. "That can't do. Daishi is too famous to walk around your school hallway," Daishi's Manager, Cross Marian, says in his gruff tone after puffing a smoke.

"Che."

"That's translated to: And what the fuck are we? Not freaking too famous?" the drummer quips in an oddly cheery tone.

Kanda glares at his band mate. "Stop making up things."

"Yes yes. You two are popular. No question in that," the man with red-hair in the door way butts in before the two members of The Exorcists start shouting at the top of their lungs. "But Daishi will continue his home studying. It's better that way."

_Stop lying, you pathetic excuse of a Manager. You just want Daishi to stay put so you can order him at your beck and call._

"What? You don't believe me?" Cross has even the nerve to look affronted, but the trio doesn't buy that. They know him enough. "Kids these days." He shakes his head then heads out of the dressing room but he suddenly stops. "Oh freshen up. You still have fansigning to do." And with that he finally takes his leave.

Daishi sighs heavily.

"I know, man. I know." Lavi says while patting his back. "You have it tough with him as manager." Then his gaze travels upward, as if remembering something. "Well at least you don't have a doting manager." The two snicker as they gang up on Kanda whose cheeks flame a little shade of red.

"Shut up!" He barks in embarrassment.

The three stop fooling around when they hear a knock on the door. A busty woman comes in, announcing that they are needed at the lobby to sign things brought by the luckily selected fans.

"Hai!" Daishi and Lavi chorus while Kanda only nods.

"Hey Kanda, I hope you practice your signature this time," the vocalist says in a playful tone before sprinting outside, an irate long-haired man in tow.

"Eh? Don't leave me behind!" the orange-haired drummer yells, running after them.

-o-

"Excuse me," a melodious voice vibrates inside teacher's room. "Are you Tyki Mikk-sensei?"

The man in question blinks behind his rounded and obviously not graded glasses. "Ah yes. And you are…?" Before owner of the mysterious voice can speak, Tyki snaps his fingers in realization. He grins at the kid. "You're the new student!" _Hot new student, _he thinks after giving him a once-over.

Pale soft-looking lips stretch in a charming smile. Tyki inwardly gulps. This student is … dangerous – dangerously hot. "Yes." _And a sexy voice to boot._

Not wanting to stare and drool, the teacher proceeds to look at his records. "Here it is!" he announces in a minute, his voice a bit strained. "Your schedule."

"Thank you, Mikk-sensei."

Said sensei gives his best shot to hold in his nose bleed. "No problem." Just then, the bell rings all over the expanse of the prestigious school signaling the start of class. "Right on time. Let's go to class then."

"Before we start our lesson, I have to introduce your new classmate," Tyki declares after checking attendance. As expected there's a bit of commotion among the students. "Now be quiet, please." He motions the new student to come in. This time, hush whispers and murmurs become louder.

"He's got white hair!"

"It suits him though."

"Dude, I think he's got a tattoo on his face. Awesome!"

"How unrefined."

"What happened to his left arm?"

The fifteen-year-old boy with white hair and 'tattooed' face speaks as if he hears nothing. "My name is Allen Walker. I came from England. I'm pleased to meet you all."

Some girls flush, others ogle at him freely. Some boys stare at him boringly, others glare at him coldly. Ah Allen is not surprised. This is what usually happens to the leading male character of a shoujo manga anyway. Not that he reads them and not that he'll find himself in a manga.

"Hush now people," Tyki-sensei says in crescendo. He turns his head to the transfer student. "You can take your seat beside Fo."

"_Fo?"_ Allen repeats in his head. _"What an unusual name."_

"Fo, raise your hand." A Chinese girl with good complexion does as what the teacher has instructed. Allen walks towards the seat beside her and sits on it.

"Hi! I'm Fo," the girl says, her voice carrying a haughty lit.

"Allen Walker," the British teen replies with a nod and polite smile, causing the girl's cheek to color a bit before she turns her head away. He just blinks a few times then shrugs. He can never understand girls. Speaking of said gender, the one in front of him is also a girl.

As if hearing his thoughts, said girl turns to look at him. "I'm called Chomesuke, cho."

Allen bits back a smile at her weird accent. "Allen Walker," he repeats thrice that day.

-o-

Allen's POV

I have a feeling that I'm getting too much attention. Maybe it's the hair? Or maybe my weird face tattoo? Or maybe my left arm? Ah! I'm hopeless, aren't I? My voice is no good too. If they realize that, I'm doomed! Master Cross will definitely lock me up on that forsaken condo unless I have concerts or photo shoots.

I don't want to get depressed on my first day at a normal high school so maybe I ought to listen to Krory-sensei who's talking about... plants. Third period. Ah I have biology right now. It's boring. I'm hungry. Those plants look delicious.

"-ker!"

I wonder when the bell will ring. I want to eat. I wish the cafeteria has dango, stra-

"Walker!" I snap out of my trance and look beside me. Fo's staring at me as if I have suddenly grown horns. "You're drooling," she hissed.

"Eh?" She's right. I'm drooling. Then my stomach just has to grumble. Loudly. Everyone's attention turns toward me, even Krory-sensei who has this weird facial expression. I can hear some of my classmates snickering; Fo smirks at me before shaking her head and Chomesuke gives me a sympathetic look. Sighs. This is humiliating.

Krory-sensei coughs but hasn't commented about my raging stomach. I silently thank him for that. "Moving on, much of human nutrition depends on land plants. It depends to a large extent on cereals, especially wheat, corn, and rice."

Half an hour later the bell finally rings. I feel hungrier than ever.

"Nice going, Walker," Fo says, putting her notes inside her school bag. "Didn't know you're a glutton."

I just stare at her impassively. I'm not a glutton, thank you very much.

"Cheer up, man! I'm just kidding." Then she slaps my back as if it's the most normal thing to do. "Wanna go and grab something to eat?"

I beam at that. "Sure!" Her cheeks darken again. I have a suspicion it's my doing. But I don't want to get cocky, do I? Now that I'm not disguising myself. Just plain old simple Allen Walker. Not Daishi Jyuu of The Exorcists.

"How about you, Chomesuke?" Fo asks the fumbling girl who smiles regretfully. "Tsk. You're meeting Lavi again, aren't you?"

Lavi…? Don't tell me!

The brown-haired girl blushes madly. "Don't make it sound like that, cho. Walker-san might misinterpret it. I'll just return this CD I borrowed last week, cho."

That CD... that's our CD album! This is bad. I didn't imagine people in my class would be somehow close to Lavi or Kanda. The last thing I want is for those two to find out my real identity. It'll be a nightmare.

Fo harrumphs. "If that's the case, Walker and I will accompany you to Lavi. Then we can show this shorty around the school."

Shorty? Did she just call me that? I have height complex, you know. Not that I'd let them know. But wait, to meet with Lavi? No way. I'm not yet prepared. And I don't want to get busted.

"I guess it's ok cho," Chomesuke says weakly. Yikes! I don't think I can get myself out of this situation anymore. Those two start to lead me out of the room already. How come my feet suddenly feel so heavy? "Do you know Lavi from the band called The Exorcists, Walker-san?" I nod once for I can't say anything. Of course I know him. "Oh that's wonderful! Do you like The Exorcists, cho?" I nod again.

It seems Fo notice that I have gone quiet for a while. "Hey Walker, don't tell me your nervous to meet one of your idols?" she teases, eyes gleaming with mischief.

I have to defend myself. But I really am nervous, for a different reason though. "It's not like that."

"Oh? Then why are you-"

"Lavi!" Chomesuke squeals.

I stop on my tracks, my body goes all rigid. I do not dare turn my head upwards as I fix my eyes on that not so interesting dirt in a corner.

"Chomesuke! What's up?" the very familiar voice greets. It's really Lavi. "Ah Fo, you're here too. And who's this kid?" I can picture him smiling while studying my figure.

"This?" Fo slings an arm around my shoulder. "Allen Walker, new student. And a fan of your band."

Thank you, Fo. Really. Not. Sighs. I finally look up at the real thing. Wow Lavi, you have your hair down. I give him a small awkward smile. He's staring at me intently. His eyebrows are knit together. Then he suddenly chuckles. "You're a weird one, you know that?"

I already know. Chomesuke takes this opportunity to hand over the CD album. "Thanks! I love your songs, cho. Please give my regards to your vocalist, Daishi-san, ok?"

Lavi grins at her handsomely, his attention now on my classmate. "Sure thing." Then he looks at me again. "You're a fan of our band, right?" I can only nod. I don't want to say a thing. "Then you've already listened to this?" I nod again. Fo looks at me weirdly. I can imagine her thinking that I'm star struck or along those lines. "That's cool! What's your favorite song in our latest album?"

Ah crap. I can't nod to that. It'd be stupid. I think he thinks so too. He's smirking. Damn it. Should I answer him? Maybe I should run away. How I wish my stomach will grumble right at this moment. Just to save me from this. Time is ticking, I know that. And these three people are expecting me to answer. Especially Lavi. I'm starting to sweat, first sign of panicking. My heart beat is quickening too. I hope I don't palpitate. Maybe I should change my voice or something? Nah, Fo will think I've gone bonkers. Then what to do?

"Hey kid, are you still there?"

"To the God I hate!" I squeak. So unmanly of me. Oh the humiliation. I don't want to see the look on his face. So I run away. To God knows where.

Ok. Maybe running away is not the smartest thing to do. Where the hell am I? This school is ridiculously big. I'm even hungrier now. My stomach can't stop grumbling. Agh.

Brrr-brrr

My touch-screen phone is vibrating. An e-mail from Master Cross.

_From: Master Cross_

_Subject: PHOTO SHOOT_

_Stupid pupil, photo shoot. 4:00 pm. Komui Studio._

_Get your ass there on time. If not, you know what will happen._

_Are you busted already?_

I am not replying to that. Stupid Manager. My stomach complains again. I need to find the cafeteria. Then again, where in the world am I? This doesn't look like the first year section. Well duh. Fo and Chomesuke did lead me to the senior section which is most probably where I am. And somehow I have feeling I'm not wanted here, what's with these glares hitting the back of my head. Sighs. So much for first day of school, huh? If only there's a normal person I can approach here.

Ooof.

I bump onto someone. Ah my butt hurts from the impact that I groan. Damn that sturdy body.

"Watch where you're going, kiddo." The owner of the sturdy body, the one I bumped to, says gruffly. Oh no! To the god I hate, no pun intended, please tell me I'm just hearing things. "Oi, are you alright? You didn't break your sorry ass by falling, did you?"

Of all people, why _you_! I stand up immediately, ready to escape. But he catches my wrist, gripping it rather tightly. By now, some senior students start whispering and watching us with interest. "You escaping, brat? Without even apologizing?" How I hate you right now.

I face him with what dignity I have left. "I'm sorry, sempai." I try to sound apologetic as much as I can. Because I'm not sorry at all. Why would I if the person I'm apologizing to is such a prick, insulting me right at the bat. Well I admit I'm at wrong here too. But you know, there's a thing called compassion. Wait, we're talking about this guy so… I give up.

Yikes! He's staring at me. No wonder he didn't say anything right away. Ah shoot! I just spoke to him! What if he realizes that I'm-

"What's your name, kid?" he suddenly asks, his eyes tell me I better answer him. Or else…

My name is none of your concern, mister. "Allen. Allen Walker."

After a tensed silence, he speaks up again. "Year level?" The onlookers have finally dispersed, probably bored by the not so violent turn of events. But some girls stay to ogle at this person who's, I don't know, interrogating me.

"First year, sempai." I deadpan. Sorry, but I'm tired getting all worried for nothing. I mean this is him we're talking about. He probably won't even notice. I can only hope for that. "Ah sempai, do you know where the cafeteria is?"

His left eyebrow twitches once, twice. Then he glares at me while smirking dubiously. I have a bad feeling of what has to come next. "Why don't-" he stops when a horde of squealing female students is nearing us. "Shit!" he curses before grabbing my arm and running for our dear life to only-this-guy-knows where.

"KANDA-SAMA! WAIT FOR US! KANDA-SAMA!"

Oh Kanda-sama, where are you taking me? I'm hungry, just so you know. And to emphasize that thought, my stomach growls for the umpteenth time this day. Do I have to endure this in school? At home school, I just had to walk to my walk-in refrigerator and grab some snacks when I got hungry. My tutors didn't even mind it. With all this running, I won't be surprised if I pass out.

"Oi, are you that hungry, kiddo?" Duh.

"You just heard my stomach, Kanda-sempai. Do I have to say more?"

He chuckles at that. I don't get his humor. Really.

He suddenly stops in front of a white double-big door. "Where are we, Kanda-sempai? And can you let go of me now?" He's ignoring me. That bastard. He opens the room and a very good aroma fills my nostrils. I've reached heaven.

He tugs my arm harder before leading me to rows of tables in which students eat very delicious-looking foods. I'm probably drooling again. "Wipe your saliva, brat," he says in a disgusted tone before depositing me on a chair.

Oh great. Chomesuke, Fo, and Lavi are here too. Another girl – she looks awfully familiar – is present, sitting comfortably beside the person I ran away from while eating a delicious-looking sandwich. Everything looks delicious for a hungry man. That is now I believe.

"Kanda, you found Allen!" Lavi exclaims, pointing a finger at my captor.

"Allen?" Kanda sounds lost for a moment before a light bulb lights in his head. "Ah you mean this shorty?"

This guy is getting on my nerves. He asked for my name but he's not planning on using it. At all. "Can I order food now?"

Fo snickers in front of my seat. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Jerry."

Jerry, apparently, is the school's chef. He has a friendly aura and cool if not weird hairstyle – I really can't judge on that aspect given mine. And he's not French. So I give him the list of food I want to eat. It has taken me three minutes to enumerate them all. Fo stares at me with wide-eye fascination while the chef, after looking at me from head to toe, has taken it as a challenge.

"You're going to eat those foods all by yourself?"

"Yep!" I beam, smiling widely.

We return to the table where the other occupants eat their lunch. Then it hit me. The girl in high twin pigtails chatting beside Lavi is Lenalee! That model who appeared in a lip gloss commercial. The same model whose Lavi's eyes are set on. Ah no wonder.

"Hey Allen, you did say you're favorite song of our band is _To the God I hate_, right?" Lavi asks. Kanda raises his eyebrow at me.

First name basis, huh? "Yes," I answer with a smile.

"So why did you run away?" is his next question. Way to go Lavi.

I rock my brain to find a proper excuse. "Because…" Come on, brain! Think! "I'm hungry," I finish lamely.

They only laugh at my response, even the long-haired guitarist of my band lightly chuckles. I guess they bought that excuse.

"Oh yeah, Lenalee," Lavi turns to her, "this is Allen Walker. Allen, this is Lenalee Lee."

"It's nice to meet you, Walker-kun," she greets me with her trademark cute smile. "You can call me Lenalee."

"Same here, Lenalee. Then if you don't mind, please address me by my first name."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Walker-kun," Jerry says, bringing a tray of foods. He carefully put them on the table before walking off with a wink.

I sign of the cross before digging in, completely forgetting the people around me. Not long after, maybe ten minutes or so, the plates are empty. And I am fully satisfied.

"Y-you eat a lot," Lavi comments, a sweat sliding on the side of his neck. "But where does all the food go?"

"I work out," I slip. Oops! I can't take that back now, can I?

Fo and Lavi whistle.

-o-

Somehow things are getting interesting if not turning for the worse. I can only pray that meeting Lavi and Kanda in my real form is not a mistake. I'll be more careful from now on.

Ah the bell is ringing loudly. That means last period is over. Yay! I stretch my arms lazily on my seat. I can finally take my ass off this hard chair.

"Walker-san," Chomesuke calls. "Are you going home straight away, cho?"

"Yeah."

Fo sighs dramatically. "That's too bad. Chomesuke and I are planning to show you around the school since we didn't get to do it at lunch break." She leans closer to me, lips grinning mockingly. "Because you got lost."

I frown at that. I really don't want to remember that episode. "But what's the hurry anyway? Oh maybe you're meeting with you're girlfriend?" she continues.

I stare at her, eyes wide. "G-girlfriend?" I stutter, suddenly feeling self-conscious. In my fifteen years of existence, not once have I ever gone out with a girl. Master Cross is the reason behind it. Not that I blame him or anything. I too lack the motivation to get a girlfriend, what with my double life. It's too troublesome. "I don't have one. To answer your first question, I have things to do at home." Home, huh? But no one is waiting there for me. My stupid excuse of manager is probably goofing around with his horde of women. Again.

"I see," Fo says tentatively. "See you tomorrow then! We still have to stay after school." I look at them quizzically. "Extracurricular activities. Clubs and the likes," she explains. The two of them wave at me to which I wave back.

If I'm not mistaken, there should be a car waiting for me outside. I manage to reach the school gate unharmed. I _still_ have a feeling I'm not welcomed in this school.

Ah there are two black cars. Which one is my ride? "Walker-sama," Chaoji Han, my personal chauffeur recommended by one of Master's mistress, calls after getting out of the car.

"Chaoji-san, thank you for picking me up." I walk towards him then I hear someone shouting my name behind me. I know the owner of that voice. Should I turn around and greet him? Ah I'm sure the other is with him too. What to do? Should I pretend I didn't hear him?

Too late. Lavi has already snaked an arm around my shoulder. "I was calling you, you know."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, Lavi-sempai."

"Oi stupid rabbit, let's go already," Kanda butts in.

"Party pooper," the 'stupid rabbit' mumbles. He finally let me go and notices Chaoji holding the door of the car for me. "Wow, didn't know you're such a rich kid, Allen."

"It's not like that," I say by reflex. Call me humble or what-not, but I don't like people categorizing me under the typical rich brat.

Lavi has already prepared a retort but Chaoji interrupts, "Walker-sama, if we don't hurry, your Master will be displeased." I instantly tense at that. An angry Cross is not my favorite meal of the day. Never, actually.

I bow at my two sempai before dashing inside the car. "Master? Did he say Master, Yuu? Or I'm hearing things?" I distinctly hear Lavi asking the other.

The car starts and speeds up.

-o-

Brrr-brr

_From: LaviTheGreat_

_Subject: PHOTO SHOOT_

_Daishi, you heard from Cross? We have a photo shoot at Komui studio, 4:00 pm sharp. By the way, Komui is Lenalee's brother! Lucky! _^^v

_And I have something to tell you later. About this new kid at school. Reminds me of you. Except for his appetite. Haha_

I stare dumbly at my phone. Oh Lavi, you and your intuition astound me. And I don't have a reply to that. Yet.

I quickly prepare. I unwrap the bandage on my left arm before changing into black leather pants, white long-sleeved shirt, and a tattered matching jacket. Now where did I put my punk boots? Ah found them. After securing my brown wig, I stare at my reflection on the mirror. The only problem now is to hide this tattoo. Sighs. I hate this. I place a facial tape having the same figure as the mark on the left side of my face and color as my skin. I dub it gently to stick on my skin firmly.

The reflected image in front of me blinks then smirks. Daishi Jyuu is ready to take some awesome shots.

-o-

_From: DaishiForYou_

_To: Master Cross_

_Subject: I'M HERE_

_Master, I'm at the location. Where (the hell) are you?_

I type another message.

_From: DaishiForYou_

_To: LaviTheGreat_

_Subject: I KNOW_

_I'm already here. (Better impress Komui-san if you want to score major points.)_

_Sounds an interesting kid. (Or do you really miss me that much?)_

I can't believe I just called myself kid.

Brrr-brrr

_From: LaviTheGreat_

_Subject: LENALEE IS JOINING THE SHOOT_

_On our way. (That's my plan, you sly brat.)_

_Well it'd be really awesome if you go to our school. You'll have a blast._

Just as I'm about to reply, Kanda snatches my touch-screen phone. "O-oi, give it back!" He reads the message. Man! Talk about privacy.

"He's still saying that. How persistent," he grumbles. I have an idea what he meant by that. His eyes suddenly lock on mine which widen a bit. This guy really unnerves me sometime despite having acquainted with him for more than a year now. I regain my composure so I stare back as blankly as I can. "Tsk." He looks away. "What the hell am I thinking." I hear him mutters under his breath.

Huh? He's acting a little weird. Or maybe he's suspecting something's up already…

Lavi and Lenalee finally arrive. Komui-san, surprisingly, is not in the studio. His sister mentions about him having a meeting in the next town.

The photographer called Hevlaska greets us with warm smile. "Then let's not waste time." The crew ushers us in our dressing room.

The concept of the shoot is nuptial that's why we're wearing white tux and Lenalee a wedding gown. The hair stylist has decided to sweep my bangs on one side while Kanda maintained his usual high ponytail and Lavi with his usual hair style. "Dashing," the photographer has commented and when Lenalee steps out of the dressing room, she let out a string of French words probably meaning to complement the model.

"If you're wondering why there's only one bride when there are three men," Hevlaska starts, fixing her camera lenses, "that's because I want the three of you to 'fight over' her. Win her hand in marriage like those sappy romance chick flick that people watch in television."

I almost choke on my spit. Do I even look like a marriage material? I mean I don't think I look mature enough for that role. Kanda and Lavi, on the other hand, appear to fit the role more than I do. Feeling my distress Hevlaska turns her attention towards me. "Don't over analyze things. A man in love doesn't bother such details when the woman they cherish is at stake."

While that is true, I can not fully grasp that for I have not yet fallen in love. I sigh and give the photographer a grateful smile. Lavi beside me laughs lightly while saying in between that I can pull an expression that will make people believe that I'm a man, not a kid, who is simply fighting for his love. Kanda snorts at this. "Aren't you an actor?"

I give him a deadpan look. "Yeah."

"Then just act the part," he says as if it's the most logical thing in the world. His head turns to the photographer. "So who's getting the girl in the end?"

Hevlaska smiled like a cheshire cat. "We'll see."

Before the shoot has formally started, Kanda, Lavi and I are given each a ring and different colors of rose. I get the white one, Kanda snatches the blue rose, and Lavi is left with the red flower. "Oh, you two can try your best," Lavi says, eyes shining with determination, "but I'm taking Lenalee to the altar." He gets a bonk on the head from the aforementioned girl who blushes immediately.

But Kanda and I see that as a challenge. Hevlaska takes preliminary shots, testing the lights and such. She signals for us to start posing and posing we do. Lavi has decided to do the typical proposal stance – bent knee on the floor. Kanda, on one hand, adopts a more aggressive approach as he has his arms snaked around Lenalee's waist. Feeling a rush of excitement I boldly cup her face with my gloved hand, bringing it closer to mine, with the ring tuck between my lips.

"Perfect!" I hear Hevlaska exclaims. "Don't lose that pose. God! Daishi, you're a cunning weasel. Oh Lenalee, keep that expression." There is a flash here and there. "Kanda take her one hand and bring it to your lips." Kanda does as what he's told. "Lavi, slip the ring on her ring finger."

After a couple of changing position we successfully finish the shoot. "Good work, everyone!" the happy photographer says loudly and the staff choruses in reply as they arrange the studio.

I'm not sure about the others but I feel so exhausted. I stretch out my sore limbs and start loosening the tie. "Ah so who gets Lenalee?" Lavi shouts all of a sudden. But I'm in no mood to argue. He can have her for all I care. I just want to eat something and sleep soon. Agh! One button is stuck, I can't undo it.

There's a movement on my side and then Kanda is in front of me, fixing my stuck button. "You're such a kid," he grumbles as he works on my garment, eyes glaring daggers at the button.

FLASH

Both our head snap to the source of light. Hevlaska has taken a photo of our awkward predicament. She just gives us a coy smile.

"No fair!" Lavi butts in, sling his arms around us. Hevlaska takes another shot.

"Candid photos are more real, don't you think?" She waves and stalks to her assistant.

"There, done." Kanda retreats to give me a space and I continue unbuttoning my clothes when the exuberant drummer of our band remembers something.

"Allen, I e-mailed you 'bout this new student at our school, right?"

I dare myself not to stiffen. "Ah yes. You did mention about that."

"You mean that shorty with weird tattoo?" Kanda interrupts, a frown setting on his effeminate face. "Tsk."

"You know Yuu dear, holding grudge against an innocent kid is not healthy," Lavi reprimands lightly then turns his attention towards me again. "You see Daishi, the kid named Allen Walker accidentally bumped onto our moody Yuu-chan."

"Oi, stop calling me by my first name."

"Geez, Kanda. I'm disappointed in you. You hold a grudge for something as trivial as that?" I know I'm digging my own grave but I want payback from this long-haired bastard for calling me 'shorty with weird tattoo'.

He glares at me and glares even harder. With a huff he turns on his heels. "The fucking bean sprout didn't apologize until I pointed it. What a crude fella."

My left eye brow twitches as I watch him disappear to the dressing room. I admit my mistake but he doesn't have to act like an asshole. "Hey Daishi, you ok?"

I snap out of my thoughts. Why am I so affected anyway? Maybe I'm feeling more tired than I let on. "Yeah."

Lavi looks at me closely before smiling. "Ok. By the way a friend from school, her name's Cho, wants to say hi."

"Oh a _friend_?" I smirk at him and is awarded by the coloring of his cheeks and stuttering of incomprehensible words. I laugh at this but, seriously, I don't know what to make of this. I thought he's serious about Lenalee. "Yeah yeah, Lavi. I believe you."

The older teen pouts before his eyes widen and he looks excited once more. "Oh the kid, I mean Allen, also likes our band." He informs me unnecessarily. Of course I like my own band. "And his fave song is _To God I Hate._"

"Good taste," I say offhandedly, escaping to the dress room.

"I totally agree with you, buddy! That's why I like him. I'll introduce him to you one time."

I only let out a shaky laugh. Yikes! I am so not looking forward to that. And Lavi fancies my unmasked self, Allen Walker? This doesn't sound promising.

Maybe enrolling to High School of DGM isn't the best idea after all? Sighs.

_end of Chapter 1_

I'm finally done with the first chapter together with the prologue. I almost gave up on this fanfic actually because I couldn't crack its plot. But thanks to my muse, I managed to put two and two together and came up with a decent plot.

I did give a warning this would be very long so I hope it didn't bore you. I always strive to write stories with few words but no success there. If I did, they came out as oneshots or in different format.

For those who read my Arekan/Yullen fic _**Bored**_, I adapted my e-mail style in this one but I changed their usernames. Oh I recommend people to read that one. It's my failure attempt on humor. I also posted a lemon Yullen fic entitled _**Voodoo Dolls**_.

So much for that, I hope fellow readers and writers review this story and tell me if I should continue with the second chapter or maybe abandon this load of crap.

P.S.

Visit my deviantart account.

animaidens. deviantart. com

without the space.

P.S.S

I abandoned my another account called chidoriamane. This one is given to me by walang2kontra (this account's former name).


End file.
